


Batty-Daughter Dance

by TheFairMaidenofFandom



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Father-Daughter Dances, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/TheFairMaidenofFandom
Summary: Bruce takes Cass to a father-daughter dance.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 17
Kudos: 85





	Batty-Daughter Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So funny story? Me and my dad used to go to these every year, and it was _awesome_. And yes, I did see my stoic dad™ doing the chicken dance.

Cass loved this.

Somehow, someway, Dick had managed to talk Bruce into taking Cass to one of those Father-Daughter dances.

She had looked up what people normally did for these types of things, and most fathers got dressed up, maybe bringing the daughter flowers or a stuffed animal. The whole point of the affair was for fathers to show their daughters how a man was supposed to treat them on dates, so making sure to hold the door, pushing in the lady’s chair, and helping her with her coat.

Stephanie helped her with her makeup and choosing her outfit, which Cass loved. It was a black knee-length dress, and it looked perfect. It was loose enough that she could fight in it if she needed to, but looked stylish enough for Cassandra Wayne to be seen in it.

When she walked down the stairs, Bruce was standing at the bottom of the stair with a bouquet of rare flowers and the biggest teddy bear she’d ever seen.

He smiled at her, and she kissed his cheek, before taking the bear back to her room, along with the flowers.

Coming back down, she signed ‘ _go_ ’, ‘ _together_ ’, and ‘ _now_ ’.

He nodded, “I planned to go to dinner after this dance, and then a patrol with you and me covering most of the city together. What do you think?”

“Sounds... sounds fun. But I want cheeseburgers.”

“Of course you do.”

As they walked to the garage, he complimented her. “I don’t think I’ll ever let you have a boyfriend, Cassie. I can’t have my little girl getting old and leaving me behind, now can I?”

“Never leave you, Bruce. You are… Dad.”

The billionaire choked, attempting to play it off. He opened the passenger door for her, after taking her small coat. As soon as she was settled, he got into the driver’s seat and drove off of the Manor grounds. “Your pronunciation is getting much better Cass.”

“Yes, Stephanie and Tim help me. Jason teaches me… other words.”

Bruce sighed, smiling wryly. “I had a feeling he’d do that.”

“You love him. Us.”

“Yes I do,” he shook his head, “I just don’t exactly want him teaching you swears.”

“Not all swears. Helps me with Spanish.” Cass could read the surprise in Bruce’s frame, mixed with something else… fondness? Yes! Fondness.

“That’s… good.” They chatted until they reached the dance.

As soon as the car stopped, she jumped out of the car, before running around to his side, and almost dragging him out of the car. 

“Excited for the dancing?”

“Yes. You dance. I blackmail.”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why did I ever let you start talking to Jason?”

“Inevitable.”

“You’re probably right.”

Cass already knew several different types of dances, but a new kind that she had been learning from Steph were dances that were, in her words, ‘vital for every teenager!’ This included dances like the Macarena, the shoot, and the chicken dance. Cass loved them. They were far less graceful than ballet or waltzes, but they were much more fun.

So after a few slower-paced songs, when the ‘fun dances’ came on, she dragged Bruce to the middle and started the dance.

Bruce had absolutely no clue what was going on, but tried to copy her. 

He did it fairly well, but by the next day, the Justice League, Red Hood, and the rest of Gotham’s vigilantes would have copies of the Batman doing the chicken dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Cass' dress!
> 
> http://t0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQuqtu7epWOsOqAbtChRwVAIi3dDrlwLm_yuRsGKpS6XzgX6wN7BnrqFPi1er-o0g-l45PDJb5x&usqp=CAc


End file.
